


Your Heart is the Only Place That I Call Home

by Lyssala



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssala/pseuds/Lyssala
Summary: When things finally settle down into normal routine again, life always seems to have a way of mixing things up. A post series set for Terra and Aqua as they start their own family. It's not easy for people who've never led that much of a normal life but luckily they don't have to go through it alone.





	1. Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Rating: K  
> Words: 3185
> 
> This actually started as a request for Aqua to tell Terra she was pregnant in the canon setting (and one who knows me knows I'm not gonna say not to that haha) I was gonna leave it at that but I got so much kind feedback from people who wanted to see more that I decided to extend it some into a larger set (again, you guys didn't need to do much LOL). I'm weak for family fluff and even weaker for these characters to be happy. I guess you can kinda see it as a sequel of sorts to Let the World Disappear since anything mentioned in there is continued here, but you don't have to read that one first or anything just the same universe! The title is also from "Heartlines" by Florence + The Machine.
> 
> I apologize to those who already read this first chapter as its cross posted from my one shot set but the new chapter will be up shortly <3

The castle was large, yeah, but Terra never usually had any trouble finding anyone here. He knew all the hiding places because they used to be his hiding places. He especially knew where Ven and Aqua would usually go off to so it was a little bothersome when he couldn’t find either of them.

Riku and Sora had gone off to assist on another world, and last time Terra checked Kairi and Lea were eating in the kitchen. That only left Ven and Aqua and no matter how many times Terra walked through the halls, peered into rooms, into the hidden sections of the library, even looked in the attic where Ven would read sometimes, he couldn’t find them.

Terra’s sigh echoed in the otherwise empty library as he stood near one of the tables, checking the spaces one more time. He wasn’t annoyed, everyone needed time alone from one another sometimes and he tried not to worry knowing they all were perfectly safe here. He just didn’t necessarily like it that he couldn’t even locate them.

He glanced out one of the nearby arching windows. He hadn’t looked outside but winter was just around the corner and he knew for a fact neither Ventus nor Aqua could tolerate the cold enough to be outside right now. Terra reached a hand up to rub at his forehead. He should probably just go join Lea and Kairi and make sure they ate more than the sweet snacks Ven hid in the pantry but Terra just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had to at least find one of them before he could actually relax.

As if on cue, a book dropped in the distance.

Terra arched an eyebrow at the string of curses that followed but it did let him know who was hiding in here. He walked around a few of the bookshelves to see the fallen book on the ground. He looked up where blue eyes and a hesitant smile were awaiting him.

Ven sat cross legged on top of the wooden bookshelf looking like he knew full well how busted he was.

“Ven, what’re you even doing up there?” Despite the kids joking, times like this Terra really did feel like he was the father of way too many teenagers. The bookshelves were wide enough and made of solid wood that were built into the ground so there wasn’t much chance of Ven tipping it over but at the same time it was clear he was hiding.

“Up here?” he asked like he wasn’t sitting on top of a bookshelf. “Just reading.”

“And you didn’t say anything when I was looking for you because…?”

Ven looked guiltier. “I didn’t see you?”

“Nice try, but I’m pretty sure you can see just fine from up there. Why’re you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding,” Ven said. “I’m just keeping out of the way.”

“Of me?”

“Of everyone.”

Terra had a feeling he know what it was; it wasn’t the first time he saw Ven behave like this. “You’re keeping a secret.”

Ven reached his hand up behind his head. “Kinda, I guess.”

It dawned on Terra that Aqua was still nowhere to be found and Ven was an awful liar. “Aqua asked you not to tell anyone where she went.”

Ven hesitated, which meant Terra was right. “Kinda.”

It wasn’t terribly unusually; Aqua was a normal human being who also happened to share the responsibilities of being head of the house; it was natural to need some time alone. There was one thing that stung a little though. “Me as well?”

“Not exactly,” Ven shrugged. “But she didn’t give me any exceptions one way or another. Just so someone knew where she was. She’s okay, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Terra wanted to ask Ven if he knew why she wanted to be so secluded but it wasn’t right to put him in that situation when he was trying to honor what Aqua asked of him. “Alright,” Terra sighed. “I guess I’ll go make lunch then. Try not to hide up there all day.”

He waved as he started to walk away.

“Wait, Terra,” Ven said. “Did you look everywhere?”

When Terra turned back around, Ven had one finger pointed upwards. “To the attic? Yeah I did.”

“No, I mean, _higher_. Just a thought, you know.”

Ah, the roof. He didn’t check there only because he was pretty sure Aqua wouldn’t be caught dead outside, maybe he was wrong. “Guess I’ll have to look again then.”

Ven didn’t say anything else though he did reach over to grab another book.

Terra started to leave again. “You better pick that other one up before the pages bend like that.”

“Yes, Dad.”

He let the library door close behind him as he leaned back against it. He knew he should just go downstairs and leave it be. If she wanted to be alone, she wanted to be alone and she’d tell him later if she wanted to. Yet there was another nagging part of him that made his stomach sink slightly. Maybe it was because sometimes he had guilt over things past but he hated knowing something was wrong he couldn’t fix.

Terra pushed himself up off the door and started towards the stair case in the tower that led to the roof. He’d just go, make sure she was okay, and leave. That’s all he really wanted anyways. It was at least two years since they were all able to come back and live in peace but old habits died hard he found.

He put his hand on the door handle when he reached the top. They never really went up here often as it was off limits as kids; Eraqus never quite trusted them not to fall off but really Terra couldn’t blame his old master. They found other places to hide just fine but he could understand the peace looking over their world may bring. Terra pushed open the door, the old creaking no doubt alerting Aqua someone was there.

She was sitting close to the front, just enough to see over the front path but with enough room to keep a safe distance. A small fire was crackling next to her, one blanket under her as she sat and another draped over her shoulders.

It wasn’t _that_ cold honestly, at least to him. Terra went to call out to her but she was already turning her head, a small smile on her lips.

“I wondered how long it would take Ven.”

Terra breathed a small sigh of relief that she wasn’t upset he did come up. “To be fair, he hid pretty well.”

She rolled her eyes, but didn’t say anything else.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Something crossed her eyes but he couldn’t quite read what it was. “Yeah, Terra, I’m fine.”

“Okay.” His throat was a little thick but he did what he said he was gonna do. “I’m gonna go make lunch for everyone.”

He paused for a second but he had to respect what she wanted. He went to grab the door again.

“Wait.”

Terra turned his head back to her as she was shrugging the blanket off her shoulders.

“Will you stay?”

That time it came in a wave of relief over his body. He still didn’t know what was wrong, but being able to be with her made him feel better; he hoped she felt the same. “I dunno, think the kids can manage food on their own?”

There was that smile on her lips again. “I think they can survive for a bit.”

He shut the door and walked over to where she was sitting. Aqua handed him the blanket as he sat down behind her. He draped the blanket over his shoulders while he kicked his legs out next to hers, flipping the ends of the blanket over the both of them.

She sighed as she leaned her back against his chest, nestling her head against his collarbone. He dropped his head against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was a little cold to the touch but she must’ve been staying warm with the fire and blankets.

“I didn’t think you’d be out here in the cold,” he said, closing his eyes at the familiar warmth she brought, the crisp vanilla scent in her hair.

She hummed lightly. “I like the view sometimes.” Aqua paused. “Are the kids okay?”

Terra nodded. “Lea and Kairi were eating and Ven was in the library. Before you ask, no word from Riku or Sora but I’m sure they’re fine if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“I know,” Aqua said, though her voice was a little softer than usual. “They’re good kids.”

It wasn’t the first time Terra thought she’d be a good mother, though the first time he told her so he was pretty sure she nearly had a heart attack by the way she looked at him. She was always a very maternal person, looking after the people who needed her most, putting their needs before her own, and of course, always worrying for their safety. It was part of what made her such a good teacher and mentor. The kids loved her and looked up to her, and she took care of them like they were her own, even if they weren’t technically students anymore.

“Terra?”

“Hmm?” He opened his eyes; the sun was shining down over the lake in the distance.

 Aqua wasn’t tense so to speak, but she was nervous about something he could hear it in the way she said his name. “Did you ever want kids?”

Ah, that was probably it. He always knew she wanted to ask him. Sometimes after they got called mom or dad he could see it in her eyes, the lingering wonder of maybe. It was a fairly large question, especially for people who led their lives. Not many keyblade wielders were married, let alone had children; even in times of peace it was a complicated life.

That’s not to say he never thought about what their home would be like with kids of their own keeping them busy at all times.

“I do have five very large kids already.”

She hit at his arms around her. “I’m serious,” though her tone didn’t sound that mad.

“So am I,” he chuckled, tilting his head to kiss her on the cheek. “I used to never give it much thought. There were always more important things if we’re being honest. But…” Terra wanted to say it was before their world fell apart but it wasn’t. Their goals then were still to reach the rank of master, he never thought much about what would happen past that. He always thought he had all the time in the world; he had been very wrong about so many things.

“I don’t, you know, remember everything.” He cleared his throat and she placed her hands over his letting him know she knew what he was referring to. “But I used to dream sometimes. Usually they weren’t very good, probably meant to torment more than anything but sometimes they were memories of you, of Ven, of Master. I don’t remember a lot of them but there was this one with us, older than we were at the time and there was always a child with us. Sometimes it was a boy and sometimes a girl, never really anything more specific that I remember.” He paused for a second. “I think it was meant to upset me, show me things that would never happen but I could never forget just, you know, how happy it made me feel to be there with you by me and the child up on my shoulders.”

Aqua turned her head to look at him, her eyes looking a little glossy. “You never told me.”

He shrugged, hoping the answer how do you tell someone you love you used to dream of having kids with them was apparent enough. “The answer is yes, by the way.”

She didn’t say anything, she just watched him.

“What about you?” Terra was already sure he knew the answer but she asked him so it was only right to ask her too.

Aqua bit down on her lip as she looked up to meet his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

He stared at her for a moment. That…that wasn’t the answer he was expecting. The words sank in as he watched her, clearly waiting for some kinda response. He didn’t even know what to say.

There was a warm feeling in his chest, a sort of bundle of nerves in his stomach. This was real. They survived everything that got thrown at them to have this, their home, a family. He didn’t even think he knew how much he wanted it until the words were hanging in the air between them.

“Terra?” her voice was worried now, afraid of what he was leaving unsaid.

He still didn’t know what to say or how to articulate it so he leaned down to kiss her instead. He could feel the smile on her lips when he pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. “Really?”

Aqua nodded, some of her hair tickling his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“No, no, don’t apologize. Everything’s okay.” Terra paused as he pulled his head away to see her better. With a jolt he realized aside from how and what would eventually happen, he didn’t know much else about any of this. “Everything is okay right?”

“Yes,” she said though she sounded a little breathless. “So far so good.”

It was such a strange feeling going from a day like any other day really but now it was so much more. It wouldn’t be just him, Aqua, and a handful of self-sufficient teenagers anymore; he was responsible for something much more fragile, delicate now. “How long?”

She shuffled a little bit in his arms, moving so she could kick both her legs over one of his, so her side was pressed into his chest and was probably a little easier to see him that way. Aqua rested one arm against him, the back of her hand tapping against his chest, the other she let fall in her lap. “Close to two months they said,” she said, glancing up at him. “I just never really noticed before recently.”

It was surreal. He never thought he’d ever get the chance to come home, let alone be with Aqua. He was given second chance after second chance after second chance and he had no idea what he ever did in his life to deserve it but it was something to be cherished.

He carefully moved his hold on her, shifting his hands so one came to rest on her stomach. He knew well enough there was nothing to show but at the same time it just seemed right. In a few months there would be something obvious there, kicking, moving, a child…their child.

Aqua leaned her head against his shoulder. She still looked a little hesitant, nervous but there was a smile on her face, one that made it near impossible for him not to feel a smile pulling at his lips. “Is this…okay?”

He didn’t even really have to think about it. “It absolutely is.”

She looked absolutely breathtaking when she smiled again. She leaned in to kiss him, hands reaching for his face but a few sharp knocks at the door made her pause, a sort of knowing look in her eyes.

“Ven?” Terra called, though he supposed he already knew that’s who it was.

“It’s me.” Ven opened the door a bit and popped his head through. He looked a little bashful or embarrassed as he gave a smile; which wasn’t necessarily like him despite what situation he may’ve walked himself into.

The past few days seemed to click in Terra’s head. Ven had been unusually quiet and stayed out of the way, even going as far as to hiding on the bookshelves today. When Terra looked down at Aqua she had half her face covered with her hands.

“Ven knew didn’t he?” It honestly wasn’t that big of a deal at all; not like they weren’t all family. But Ven’s hard effort to keep the secret was fairly adorable.

“On accident,” Aqua said.

Terra laughed as he turned his head to where Ven was still waiting. “Will you get over here already?”

The blond didn’t wait to be told again. In a few long strides (Terra still wasn’t used to just how tall Ven ended up being) he sat himself down in front of them, close to the small fire that was still running. He looked to Aqua before gesturing vaguely. “I take it he knows now.”  

“Yeah, thanks, you sneak.” Terra reached over ruffle at Ven’s hair but he quickly leaned in hug the both of them.

“I’m so happy,” he sighed but whether from actually happiness or relief he wasn’t secret keeper any more Terra wasn’t sure. “I love you guys.”

Aqua made some sort of chocked noise and Terra was fairly sure if Ven continued he’d make her cry.

“Love you too, buddy,” Terra said, rubbing the back of Ven’s head as he sat back down.

“Okay,” Ven clapped his hands together, looking much more like his usual self. “I’m ready to be uncontested best uncle. I will fight anyone who says otherwise, Lea absolutely included.”

“Always uncontested, Ven,” Aqua said though her voice still sounded like she might cry.

“Does that mean I get to help pick out names?”

Terra looked down at Aqua who was already watching him. She still had her fingers lingering near her mouth but they couldn’t block out the smile she had, the bright look in her eyes. She never told him but he knew, just looking at her, this was all she ever wanted; Ven, Terra, herself and the small start to their family together. He hadn’t always known it, but it wasn’t a question anymore. It was what he wanted too.

“Possibly,” he said looking back up to Ven. “But uncontested best uncle absolutely means getting up in the middle of the night to help, so get used to that.”

Ven blinked. “I may have to reconsider this.”

“Nope, done deal,” Aqua said. “Already had you put into the will.”

He hung his head a little but couldn’t hide the grin on his lips that showed he really didn’t care that much making Aqua laugh. Ven recovered quickly and launched into his excited rambling about all the things he thought about when he had to keep it from Terra while Aqua listened intently.

He listened too, but he admittedly had a hard time focusing. In only less than a year Sora and Kairi wouldn’t be the youngest here anymore. It was frightening but more so it was just…happy. All their lives were changing again, but it was for the better and Terra would always take that.  


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: A couple days after the previous chapter   
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no one really had to twist my arm to do this. One or two responses was well enough for me to keep going LMAO But I appreciate everyone who stopped to say they enjoyed it and wanted to see more <3 I love the thought of them as parents to children of their own so here I am. The whole set will be around 10 chapters and will span over a little bit of time. But yeah I’m a big sap so here were are <3 Also what are medical procedures in a world with magic anyways.

Terra asked Aqua if she knew, if she could tell before she was sure but really she had no idea. Despite being home and settled into a routine for almost two years, she admittedly didn’t pay much attention to what was probably the biggest tell her body could give her. After being essentially halted in time for so long, even when time passed normally again she didn’t think too much about whether she was late or missing it all together.

While it was probably the first and most obvious clue, Aqua didn’t bat an eye; she just continued her days like she always did. The kids weren’t exactly kids, and they weren’t even students any more but they still decided to stay something Aqua was grateful for. She knew more students would eventually come to them, but she had gotten so used to see Kairi’s smiling face in the gardens, Riku and Lea sparring outside, Sora pretending like he didn’t sneak off the world for most the day that Aqua wasn’t sure what she’d do if she found the castle empty again.

The other hints were a little more subtle but still fairly obvious to anyone who would’ve questioned it, which Aqua didn’t. She noticed the fatigue first. It was unusual but not unheard of. While she was still young and could easily keep up with even the youngest in the castle when it came to sparring, some days she struggled to even get out of bed in the morning. Sometimes she’d end up back in bed shortly after dinner and would sleep all night.

Terra thought she was getting sick, which was also unusual but she was only human. So when the nausea started to kick in at any given point in the day, she was apt to agree with him. Her immune system probably wasn’t like what it used to be and she just picked something up on another world or from anyone else in her home really. Terra reassured her it would pass, holding her hair out of her face when he found her hunched over the toilet one morning.

“It’s probably just a couple day virus,” he told her as he poured her a glass of water from their bathroom sink while she sat on the floor trying to catch her breath and feel like she wasn’t gonna vomit again.

She believed him. It came and it went over the next few days sometimes making her actually sick and sometimes only making her feel like she was going to be sick. Yet the week mark came and she still wasn’t feeling much better. Aqua tried to smile and not let anyone know, to the point where if she had to be sick she’d try and find an out of the way bathroom, but despite the large living space it seemed like someone was always around and they always seemed to know.

Kairi’s gentle words were there to ask if Aqua needed any help, Terra’s hands were always soothing , Riku started to offer to take requests that would require her to leave, Ven took to any sort of training that might’ve been needed, and even Lea and Sora offered to cook or help around way more than they used to. For weeks she tried to desperately hide how terrible she felt at any given hour but they all knew she wasn’t feeling her best.

Weeks had gone by with Aqua sometimes feeling like she beat whatever virus she had only to end up nearly vomiting at the perfectly normal smell of breakfast cooking. It wasn’t until she wondered if maybe she was getting close and that’s why she was feeling so ill, that she realized she couldn’t remember the last time she had gotten anything that month or the one before.

If she had to pick a moment the situation dawned on her, it was then as she lay awake in bed staring out the window at the moon while Terra slept soundly next to her.

Aqua was hesitant to admit to herself her first reaction was fear. She prided herself on usually keeping an open mind and a calm head but she was anything but collected in that moment. What was she supposed to do? She had a job, a position; she had people who depended on her. She…they…her and Terra never talked about it despite the fact she had wanted to ask him so many times but she never did. Now she had no idea how he’d react, how he’d feel, if he even wanted this because the other part of her absolutely did.

She felt bad about it at the time, but she left without saying where she was going afraid if she said she was going to a medical facility Terra or Ven or the kids would ask what was said when she got home. Aqua just wasn’t sure she’d be ready to actually say what she already knew aloud. It at least made the results much less shocking when she heard the words straight from the expert’s mouth.

Pregnant, she was actually pregnant.

Aqua tried to pay attention, to listen to what she was supposed to do next, things to be careful of, things to pay attention. Papers were given to her, one with her name the results listed right on top. To see it in writing made it seem even more real. She wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. It was her quiet dream, one she couldn’t even bear to share with anyone and yet now it was staring her right in the face and she had no idea how to properly handle it.

No one was around when she got back which was fine. It made it easier for Aqua to slip into her room and into the shower undetected, hoping the hot water would provide her with answers. It didn’t. It only made her feel sick again but this time she couldn’t tell if it was because she was actually feeling sick or because she hated keeping things from the people she loved the most. Yet in this case the thought of actually saying those things a loud was worse.

It wasn’t until she stepped back in her room, dressed in comfortable clothes to spend the rest of the day in bed that she remembered in her haste she dumped everything she got from the medical facility on her bed. It wouldn’t have been a big deal had Ventus not been standing there staring at her wide eyed as he tried to throw the paper back onto the bed.

“I didn’t see anything,” he said, his voice way too high to make her actually believe him.

Aqua didn’t bother being upset he knew or even offer an explanation, she just hugged him and he let her stay there for as long as she wanted. He didn’t offer many words, just a promise he wouldn’t tell and that everything would be okay. Despite the fact Ven was still younger than she was, Aqua believed him.

It wasn’t until a few days later when she finally did tell Terra and to hear his positive reaction that the unease started to leave, making room for a sort of nervous excitement that wouldn’t leave the pit of her stomach. Sometimes it was mixed with nausea, but a lot of the time it just made her smile for no reason. Even now as she laid under the warmth of her blankets in the soft comfort of her bed, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face.

The curtains were open, the morning light shining in though it was a little dimmer than usual. It took Aqua a moment to realize it was because it was snowing out. Not too much, just enough to see the white flakes fluttering down, starting to cling to some of the parts of the castle she could see from the window.

A warm arm draped over her waist, reminding her she didn’t actually have to go out in the cold weather she wasn’t the biggest fan of. With a sigh she leaned back against Terra’s chest as he rolled over onto his side next to her. Her eyes fluttered shut, his head nudging up against hers.

“What’re you doing?” he murmured, clearly still half asleep.

Aqua could only assume he meant “what are you still doing in bed, you’re usually up at sunrise”. She reached a hand back to find his hair, which only made him lean into her more, one hand curling around her stomach. “I figured they could survive on their own for a morning,” she said though really when she went to get up earlier she was afraid she’d be sick if she moved, so she opted to stay in bed.

Terra hummed as she ran her hand through his hair. “Don’t feel well?”

Well, so much for not saying anything. “Better now.”

“Well,” he breathed. “Guess they’ll have to learn to make themselves breakfast eventually.”

“I’m pretty sure they already do, you just like doing it for them.” She could almost feel his grin in her hair at being called out.

“Possibly.” He tapped his fingers lightly against her stomach and even though there was absolutely no change in her body yet, she still couldn’t stop her breath from hitching in her throat.

It was unusual. Aqua knew that in just one moment their whole lives where changing and yet it really wasn’t all that different. Age wise would be different, but they already had children in their house to look after, they were already parents so to speak. It was just a matter of their family just becoming a little larger.

“When do you wanna tell them?” Terra asked, sounding a little more awake but he still didn’t move. “Before Ven can’t keep the secret any longer.”

“I’d be more worried about you than him,” she snorted.

He chuckled a little but didn’t deny that he was the one who was a terrible liar. “They’ll like it.”

Aqua leaned her head back into his shoulder, feeling his lips bush into her hair. They probably would, they’d be happy too, like Ven was. Yet at the same time, she knew why people waited as much as she didn’t want to entertain the thought.

She reached her hand down to lace her fingers with his. “A little longer.”

He nodded against her and she closed her eyes.

It was hard to explain as she wasn’t unhappy before, not even a little bit. She loved her life, and the ones she shared with all the people who lived her but now…now it just felt right.


	3. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: A few weeks after the previous chapter  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the people who think reviews and comments aren’t helpful, the only reason I’m posting this is because people suddenly started commenting on this again LMAO it helped me push to write the next chapter so I could publish the one I already wrote :3 I really did love doing this cause I love writing the gang together like nothing is cuter to me than all of them being friends after everything that happened. It was interesting as not all of them have interacted with each other in canon, but it was a lot of fun to write their dialogue :3

Ven tried to ignore the way his stomach growled and just focus on the book on the table but judging by the way Kairi started to giggle by the stove it didn’t quite go unnoticed.

“Do you have to be so obvious?” Lea was sitting at the head of the kitchen table but was leaning so far back in his chair that two of the legs were off the ground and his eyes were firmly on the ceiling.

“I can’t stop my stomach from growling,” Ven snorted, flipping a page of his book that he was admittedly only pretending to read.

“You don’t have to wait,” Kairi said though Riku who was cutting something on the nearby counter quickly raised his hand to his neck, motioning for Ven not to believe that at all.

“Just smells too good in here, not my fault,” Ven said as he leaned his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand.

Lea glanced down to roll his eyes but Kairi turned her head, giving a pleased look. If Ven knew anything from whenever it was Aqua’s turn to cook, it was always keep the chef happy. _Especially_ now; he wasn’t sure if his teasing would make her pissed off or cry, neither of which Ven wanted to be the one to cause.

He cleared his throat and leaned into his book, feeling heat start to rise to his face. It’s okay, it’s not like they could read his mind. He had no reason to feel his stomach in his throat or feel like he was gonna blow his two best friends secret at any given moment. No big deal.

“I’m starving.” The door swung open as Sora walked in, stretching his arms over his head like he had been doing something useful and not just been sleeping somewhere which was probably more likely. “What’s on the menu?” He plopped himself down between Lea and Ven, eyeing the rest of the kitchen.

“Soup,” Kairi said proudly. “Chicken noodle soup actually.”

“And oven baked bread,” Riku said, waving the knife he was holding slightly.

“Soup?” Sora sounded like he didn’t know whether to be confused or offended. “Why soup?”

“Why not soup?” Kairi was using a ladle to mix the contents of the pot. She had been at it for quite some time now, longer than Ven had even been in the kitchen.

“I’d be careful, kid,” Lea said, hitting the feet of his chair back on the ground. “She might try to choke you with that spoon if you question her cooking too much.”

“Oh, c’mon, she knows I didn’t mean it like that.” Sora gestured over to the stove. “It smells delicious but I just wasn’t expecting soup, that’s all.”

“It’s starting to get cold,” Riku said, taking another loaf of bread out of the paper bag to cut up. “We figured it would be nice to have something warm.”

Sora still looked a little confused which kinda figured; he was like Terra and Lea, rarely ever cold for whatever reason. “Don’t you have soup when you’re sick?”

“Well, yeah,” Riku shrugged. “But it’s a nice winter meal too. Warm and filling.”

“And cause…well…” Kairi was still stirring but she reached a hand up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear; a habit Ven knew she picked up from Aqua. “You know, I thought it might help Aqua feel better too. She’s been feeling sick for weeks now.”

The room went a little quiet, a clear sign that everyone noticed her change in health and in behavior too. Aqua was very rarely sick even for as long as Ven knew her so he understood why the others were getting a little nervous by it. She was always the upbeat and energetic one, always moving and always getting things done. When she was clearly not feeling her best, it affected everyone.

Right now it was especially affecting Ven who knew what was up but was completely sworn to secrecy and now had to defuse the situation without blurting anything. Gods, he loved her and Terra so much but right now he was questioning it.

“I’m sure everything is fine,” Ven said, leaning back in his chair a little. “Believe it or not, Aqua is only human and can actually come down with something.”

“Yeah, but this long?” Kairi was looking over, biting down on her lip.

“It has been a little while,” Sora said, glancing up at the ceiling like he was trying to count just how many days Aqua had been feeling ill.

“Well, yeah,” Ven shrugged. “But Terra isn’t even worried about it, so I’m sure there’s nothing _terribly_ wrong.”

Riku was in the process of buttering the bread as he lined the slices on a baking tray and Ven knew he should be paying attention to what Riku was saying, but Ventus was starving. “I mean, that’s true,” Riku said. “Terra tends to wear his heart on his sleeve so to speak, if he’s not worried there may be nothing to worry about.”

“Unless he just got really good at lying,” Lea snorted.

“Not possible,” Ven said. “He’s never been a good liar.”

“Suppose he could know what’s wrong,” Sora shrugged. “And since he knows it’s not a big deal he’s not worried about it.”

“But then why not just say so we don’t worry a-” Kairi made some kinda surprised noise, making Riku nearly drop the bread he was trying to butter.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, turning to her.

Kairi merely shook her head but didn’t say anything.

Ven couldn’t help but notice the red tint to her cheeks as she glanced back down the soup.

“What?” Sora asked. “Did the soup splash you or something?”

Lea was really the only one who didn’t look surprised; which was usual, it was really hard to surprise him. “Or did something click in that head of yours?”

“Ah, well…” she started, but it wasn’t just Ven, she was looking a bit more bashful than before. “I just thought of something. I mean, it _could_ be nothing.”

Lea gestured for her to go on.

“I just mean…” Kairi went back to stirring the soup. “It’s a little specific don’t you think? Aqua’s perfectly fine but then suddenly she’s tired, the nausea, her pretending like foods she used to love aren’t making her throw up? It could be kinda telling.”

Ven froze. Kairi was perceptive and she was smart but she couldn’t have worked it out already. Those were all fairly common symptoms of many different things. There’s no way she could come to that conclusion already.

“Of what?” Sora asked, clearly tired of the subtlety.

She looked over with a small shrug. “Do you think she’s pregnant?”

Ven knew he should be cool about the assumption, shrug it off, not draw attention to the fact. Instead he choked on absolutely nothing but air, gaining all eyes on him. Did he mention he really hated keeping secrets?

“You okay?” Riku asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Ven held his hand up to wave them off but he honestly felt the opposite. Now he had to get out of this situation by himself. He should just get Terra in here and make him deal with it. “I just wasn’t expecting you to say that.”

“I mean…” Kairi was watching Riku place the tray of bread in the oven. “Is it wrong to think that? They’ve been together for a long time.”

“I mean, sure, I’m not saying it’s not possible cause I think it’s safe to say it is.”

Sora wrinkled his nose as he rolled his head backwards some. “Do we have to do this? They’re kinda like our parents.”

“Yeah, that’s a fair point,” Ven snorted. “Why would they want more kids when they have to deal with us all the time?”

“I don’t necessarily think ‘want’ and ‘reality’ can always go hand in hand,” Lea said. He was leaning in his chair again, eyes over in the kitchen but he didn’t look particularly concerned.

“You don’t think they’d want to have kids of their own?” Kairi asked.

He shrugged. “I never said that. I just meant it wouldn’t matter if they wanted to or not, if it happened then it happened.”

“Do you think that’s what it is?” Ven asked though really he wanted to know if it was just Kairi who believed it to be true.

Lea looked over to Ven, one eyebrow arched and that amused look in Lea’s eyes; it was the same way he usually looked at Ven. It was weird at first, a little unnerving if he was being honest but he knew it was probably weird for Lea too to be stuck with someone who looked just like his lost best friend but wasn’t actually at all. Ven eventually got used to it as just how Lea was.

“Ain’t none of my damn business,” he shrugged. “Probably isn’t any of yours either.”

Judging by the frustrated groan from Kairi, she didn’t like that answer. “Well. I _know_ that. But what if somethings wrong and that’s why they won’t tell us?”

It was a change when the others came to stay here; Ven was so used to having Terra and Aqua and that was just about it. Yet it was nice though to have friends to hang around with, and it was especially nice to see how much they cared about the people Ven loved. “I think if something was really wrong they’d tell us.”

“Just ask her if you’re so worried,” Sora said.

Riku, who had taken to leaning over the counter while his bread baked, snorted fairly loudly. “You go ahead and give that a try, Sora.”  

He seemed to think better of it considering he kept his mouth shut that time.

“Suppose you could try asking Terra,” Riku offered.

“Alright, I got it handled,” Lea said, legs of the chair hitting the ground like he was about to stand up.

“Anyone but you.”

Lea at least pretended to act offended.

“He might tell you if you ask,” Ven said which was the truth. Terra might say something, though Ven doubted the exact question would be answered.

“Might tell you what?”

Kairi jumped so much she nearly dropped her spoon while the others looked fairly surprised no one noticed Terra actually walking into the kitchen. He dropped his hand on Ven’s head and while he made a decent effort to get away he notice Terra seemed to be in a good mood if they wanted to ask. Ven kinda hoped they did, gods, he’d love to see the look on Terra’s face.

“Nothing,” Lea said, smoothing out the lie easily enough. Even with his big mouth, he was handy to have around since no one else ever had the quick reactions like he did. “Aside from when dinner is gonna be ready. I’m starving already.”

“It does smell good in here,” Terra said, eying over at the stove. “What are you guys making?”

“Kairi’s been slaving over soup for hours,” Ven said, hitting his head back against Terra who still hadn’t let go. “Riku buttered some bread and put it in the oven.”

Riku rolled his eyes. “I didn’t see you doing anything more, Ven.”

“Not my night, I didn’t have to do anything.”

“Soup actually sounds real nice,” Terra said, swatting at Ven’s head.

“I thought maybe it would help Aqua feel better,” Kairi said, going back to stirring the pot and not looking up at the room.

When Ven leaned his head back to look up at Terra, he was smiling. “I’m sure she’ll appreciate that and you thinking of her very much.”

The atmosphere in the room changed and judging by the way he finally let go of Ven’s hair, Terra felt it too. Everyone was probably figuring out it was a prime chance to ask and the way Sora was glancing at the others and the way Riku was adamantly looking at the counter, Kairi stirring the soup, Lea whistling softly as he watched the scene unfold, no one quite knew who should be the one to ask.

Kairi dropped the spoon on the counter, even the wood against the surface sounding loud. “Master Terra?” A sure sign she was nervous as she knew she didn’t have to call him by his formal title anymore.

Terra seemed to notice too with the way his forehead wrinkled. “Ah, yeah, what is it, Kairi?”

Her hands were fiddling with the front of her shirt but leave it to her to be the one to get the job done; her and Aqua really were a lot alike. “Is Master Aqua going to be okay? She’s not like really sick is she?”

“Is that what you guys were talking about in here?” Terra seemed to relax a little, obviously expecting something much worse than that.

Really, Ven was kinda surprised Kairi didn’t ask what was really on her mind.

“We were worried about her,” Riku said, probably to help Kairi out some. “She’s been sick for a little while now.”

“Yeah.” Terra reached a hand up to run through his hair, trying to think of a good way to say it.

Ven tried to cover his mouth so no one would actually hear him laugh but Terra did judging by the way his hand hit the back of Ven’s head. Lea noticed too but he at least only shook his head at Ven.

“I know, but she’ll be fine, I promise,” Terra continued.

“Do you know what’s making her sick?” Sora asked though knowing him it probably was an innocent question.

Ven almost started to laugh again, but Terra’s fingers were still pressing into Ven’s hair. He was so glad it wasn’t him stuck with trying to hide it anymore.

Terra hesitated for a moment. “Yes, but it’s nothing serious. Sure it’ll go away here soon. I bet Kairi’s soup will help just fine too.”

It was a pathetic avoidance really but it seemed to work well enough for everyone.

“Okay,” Kairi said with a smile. “Dinner should be ready soon if she wants to come down too.”

“I’ll go get her then.” Terra nodded back towards the door as he started to leave the room, probably eager to leave this conversation.

No one said anything until the door was shut, footsteps leading away.

“Coward,” Lea snorted. “You should’ve just asked.”

Kairi picked up the spoon just to point it at him. “See if you’re getting any sort of seconds.”

“She probably just wanted to do what you said and respect their privacy,” Sora shrugged. “Besides, I don’t think Terra would lie about that, saying she’d get better soon.”

Ven reached over to kick at Sora’s legs under the table. “I think you’re right too.”

The oven beeped and Riku turned around to open the door, checking on the bread while Lea leaned back in his chair again, Sora sitting up straighter to try and see if he could snag a piece of bread.

Kairi was back stirring the soup, steam rising around her. “I hope it’s true.”

“What?” Ven asked. “That’s Aqua’s gonna get better?”

“That she’s pregnant.” Kairi looked up, a small sort of smile on her face. “They’d be really good parents, you know?”

“Yeah,” Sora agreed with a nod. “They would be.”

“Could you even imagine a baby in this place?” Lea said, eyes back on the ceiling.

“Course I can.” Riku was putting the hot tray of bread down on the stove. “They looked after you didn’t they?”

Lea clicked his tongue as he looked over. “Such a damn comedian tonight, aren’t you?”

 “Oh stop,” Kairi said, reaching over to lower the dial on the stove. “It would be fun. Someone to finally match your energy, Sora.”

He laughed, leaning back to look at her. “You sure about that?”

“Oh no, she’s right,” Ven said. “From the stories Aqua told me about Terra as a kid. I can absolutely believe any child of theirs would give that one a run for his money.”

“Really?” Riku asked. “Terra’s so mellow.”

“He wasn’t always that way.”

All eyes were on Ven clearly waiting for some kinda story or something. He knew he’d probably get hell if Terra walked in while Ven was in the middle of said story but it was also a good distraction from the other topic which he was even less keen on discussing more. They’d all find out the truth soon enough.

“Alright, so…” Ven started, trying to recall which story Aqua told him last.

Even as he talked though he still couldn’t help but agree with everything his friends had said. Terra and Aqua, they’d be great parents. Ven didn’t have to guess or assume; he knew first hand.

 


	4. Blossoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: About a month from the previous chapter  
> Rating: K+

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t originally gonna do this chapter but I had to rearrange some things so I had to change this whole thing haha but I’m glad I did. We got Aqua’s feelings before so I wanted to do one for Terra too which would lead into more interactions with the other kids. I really love them being a family and living all together so I’m gonna live with this headcanon till 3 tries to rip it from my cold dead hands (or confirm it I’ll take that too LMAO) Also friendly reminder this story as sappy as hell and I have no excuses for myself.

 

This was admittedly not Terra’s expertise. He had barely been around children let alone a pregnant woman. He had no idea what was normal or what were red flags, what he should do or what he should leave alone. The only thing he did know was Aqua; he knew what she was like when she was happy, when she was hiding something from him, when she was upset and he usually knew how to handle situations from there.

Though when weeks and weeks went by and she still wasn’t feeling any better, he found it harder to listen to her dismissive “that’s just how it goes” response.

He was used to Aqua being active and energetic, always on her feet; even when the entire castle would get knocked out with colds and fevers she’d be there taking care of them all without a sniffle. It was more than a little concerning to him when there were days she could barely leave the bed do to the nausea. The medicine she was given helped sometimes, but more often than not it made her drowsy all day.

It was hard enough to try and not let her know he worried about her let alone rest of the kids; though Terra knew they weren’t exactly kids anymore. He dismissed their questions with smiles and easy words he didn’t quite feel, granted he had a feeling they didn’t quite believe him anyways. It was actually kind of sweet in a way. Sure Terra knew Aqua since they were kids, and Ven knew her since he was a kid. The others didn’t know her nearly as long to pick up on when she was hiding how she felt and making light of a situation and yet they still did. Kairi and Lea took over when it was Aqua’s turn to cook dinner; Riku helped Terra take over her responsibilities when she felt too sick to leave while Ven kept her company.

Probably the most telling of the situation was when Sora, who always had the most optimism this world had to offer, came to Terra, worry in the teenager’s eyes when Sora asked if Aqua was really okay. Terra understood why Aqua wanted to wait but no matter how amount of reassurance he tried to give, no one seemed to believe him. Which he supposed was fair when sometimes he didn’t always believe it himself. He wanted to, but there was just something that just didn’t sit right with him when he saw Aqua feeling so sick all the time.

Some days were better than others. There were times she’d look and feel like her usual self, helping those who needed help or even just cooking a meal for everyone. Other days she’d throw up if she even got to close to the kitchen, opting to sleep long hours instead. He tried to take it as it came, knowing it did kind of come with the territory and he did try not to worry as it wouldn’t do anyone any good. Terra trusted her to tell him if she ever felt like anything wasn’t like how it should be, hoping that Aqua’s bad habit of taking care of everyone but herself didn’t apply here since she wasn’t just taking care of herself anymore.

At least worrying about her he could keep his mind off himself and the fact he didn’t remember his real parents at all, and the only father he ever really had was gone. Terra had forgiven himself as much as he could for the past; he moved on to try and make the world a better place from there on out but hell if there wasn’t a part of him that still felt like everything he touched he’d fail. Add it to him only really knowing how to handle pre-teens and older and that he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be doing, it didn’t always fair well for his thoughts. He couldn’t tell Aqua, because she’d only disagree with him, nor did he want to make her feel worse.

It wasn’t all bad and he knew it. He _was_ happy. If there was anyone in the world he’d ever want to have a family with it was her, and it was safe here. Their child would be amongst some of the best people he knew, and would have parents who loved them and each other. A little sooner than he imagined maybe but still there really was nothing wrong with the situation.

Sometimes the bad nerves wore out the good, but a lot of the times the good was very good. Though it was a lot of waiting, a lot of Ven whining it was getting harder to not let everyone else be suspicious, and a lot of not really being able to tell outside of Aqua feeling ill and tired a lot. She said it would probably take a while as she never had any kids before and she already had a smaller figure. So it was more than a little surprising when he walked into their bedroom and she was running her hand over her stomach which already started to show.

It still wasn’t much, his hand was still bigger than it but it was something. It was real, actual tangible proof. It had filled him with the same sort of warm happiness like when she first told him but almost in more of reality settling in. This was happening. They were having a baby.

His second reaction was it was going to be that much harder to hide it from the kids now but if anyone noticed the somewhat looser clothing she opted to wear, they didn’t say anything. Ven begrudgingly kept his secret too, though he was more than a little excited to be the only other person who got to see the small swell in her stomach. He asked a million questions when he knew no one else was around that Aqua happily answered.

It was a hard secret to keep and Terra would admit he almost slipped up more than once. At the same time when it was late at night, the others all in their beds and Ven would sneak in to ask Aqua if she needed anything or just hang out with them, it was kind of nice to have something that was just the three of them again.

Of course, it could only last so long before no amount of loose clothing would hide it. She was changing a little more rapidly than he expected from her body to her stature, how she stood, how she sat. It maybe wasn’t drastic to someone who didn’t know but when the swell in her stomach went from being smaller than his hand, to fitting snuggly he thought it might be time to say something. Aqua was determined to wait till after the first mark had passed, saying she wouldn’t want to upset them should something happen but a part of him wondered if she was still not believing it herself. He still went with her wishes, waiting till he took her to the medical center to make sure everything was going like it should.

It was though. Everything was fine; everyone was healthy, perfect the professional told them. He could even see it right there in black and white. It was then they could also see just why she had been so sick, why things were progressing a little ahead of the normal. It was obvious he supposed but even sitting at the dinner table that night, he still felt like he was in a little bit of a haze, just staring down at his plate of food.

Aqua had the picture they were given, more of that proof, that reassurance this was fine. He had seen it dozens of times now even in the span of a few hours and yet he couldn’t quite wrap his head around it. He felt like his whole body was wrapped up in a mix of that sort of warm happiness, quite a bit of surprise, and yeah a little bit of fear too.

“What the matter with you?” Lea asked from somewhere at the table.

Terra nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice he knew was directed at him. Sure enough when he looked up, everyone was staring at him. “Hmm? What was that?” he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

Kairi raised a hand to cover her giggle.

“I’ve been trying to talk to you for the past like ten minutes,” Ven snorted, leaning back in his chair some. He was sitting on the other end of the table next to Aqua who looked just as amused as Kairi did. It didn’t matter honestly, Terra was just glad to see Aqua down here with much more color in her face than usual. They were told she should start feeling better now, that most all the previous symptoms would go away and she’d feel a little more like her usual self.

Terra blinked when he realized everyone was staring at him again.

“You doing okay?” Sora asked, in between bites of bread. “You look a little sick.”

“No, I’m fine,” Terra said, which wasn’t a lie. He was fine, perfectly fine, if not a little distracted.

“You don’t look it,” Lea snorted.

“Maybe he just caught whatever Aqua had,” Sora said.

Despite the innocence of the statement, Terra still choked a little bit something that didn’t quite go unnoticed as Ven was not doing a very good job trying not to laugh. Terra was pretty sure it had to be obvious by now, even if they hadn’t said anything. None of these kids were dumb; Riku and Kairi were incredibly perspective, picking up on many things that were left unsaid and while Lea acted aloof and unconcerned he wasn’t dumb and neither was Sora. It wouldn’t surprise Terra if they already had it figured out.

“I wouldn’t worry about that so much,” Aqua hummed. She glanced across the table, meeting Terra’s eyes.

He knew her better than anyone, and knew her well enough to see the question on her face. He gestured his hand back to her, that if she wanted to tell them now she was more than welcome to; it would actually be a relief. He was terrible at lying and avoiding people’s questions.

“It’s been nice to see you feeling better,” Riku said from his spot on the other side of Terra. “We were getting worried.”

“And I greatly appreciate all of you helping where you could, but I promise there was never any need for worry.” Aqua paused for a second, watching Terra as he propped his elbow up on the table, leaning his chin into his hand. She probably had wanted to say the words for a while now even despite her hesitation to. Yet it was one thing telling him or Ven, it was a whole new thing to tell other people. It was another reminder of how real this was.

“I’m pregnant.”

There was a small pause of silence at the table but was quickly broken as Ven let out a relieved sigh, leaning back in his chair.

“Seriously thank the gods. I never want to be secret keeper again.”

“Wait, wait,” Sora said holding a hand up. “ _You_ knew? Like the whole time?”

“He knew before I did,” Terra said as he watched Aqua, who didn’t quite look like she knew whether to feel relieved or start laughing.

“Okay, how does that work?” Sora asked.

“It was an accident,” Ven shrugged, slight smile on his lips. “Do you know how hard it is to keep anything from you nosey lot?”

Kairi had already reached over to hit Lea a few times in the arm. “Ah! I told you so. Didn’t I?”

“Relax, killer,” he snorted, swatting her hand away. “I didn’t disagree did I?”

Kairi didn’t have an answer because she was already out of her chair, swinging her arms around Aqua’s neck as the younger girl leaned in to hug Aqua from behind. “I’m so happy. I was hoping that’s what it was.”

Now Terra really wasn’t sure if Aqua was going to cry as she reached her hands up to hold over Kairi’s arms. It was a relief though, to have it said and known, to have the family they already had be supportive. It was nice, more than a little so.

“Congrats,” Riku said, a small smile on his lips. “Guess you can’t get mad them when they call you dad now.”

Terra snorted as he leaned back in his chair slightly. “No, I suppose not.”

“Yeah, here here, or whatever shit they say,” Lea said, reaching his glass up.

“See, and that’s why I’m gonna be the best uncle,” Ven said, gesturing his thumb towards Lea. “He’s the one with the mouth.”

Lea didn’t seem too bothered by it. “Like to see you try, blondie, kids love me.”

“We’re absolutely not having this conversation.”

“Seriously?” Sora was back to eating, clearly over the surprise already. “You think Lea’s your biggest competition? What about me?”

“He’s got a point,” Riku said. “All the younger kids used to follow him around back home.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Terra said, without really thinking about it. “There’ll be plenty attention to go around.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ven asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh stop,” Kairi said, though she still hadn’t let go of Aqua. “He just means a baby is a lot of work. There will be plenty for any of you to do if you’re all so adamant on being the best uncle.”

“Well, actually, it’s not exactly what he meant,” Aqua said, eyes meeting his once more though this time she wanted him to say it.

“Don’t you boys think I’ll forget any of this cause I will hold you to it.” It was still a little strange to admit as Terra only really had a few hours to get used to the idea but it was what it was and what it was, that was still pretty great. He held his hand up, two fingers extended.

Kairi was, unsurprisingly, the first one who understood. Her hands finally let go only to cover her own mouth. “Oh gods, twins, really?”

“What? Wait, seriously?” Ven said, leaning forward hands hitting the table. “And you didn’t tell me?”

“Relax,” Aqua said, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “We just found out today.”

Sora let out a whistle that quickly broke into his signature toothy grin. “That’s fine, I still got this.”

“You know, if anyone who could keep up with not one but two young kids, it’s that one,” Lea said, gesturing towards Sora, who looked fairly pleased with the compliment.

“Oh, does that mean you concede?” Ven asked.

“Yeah, you wish.”

It was nothing but relief when Aqua looked over to Terra. He could see she felt the same, the utter happiness in her eyes. This was what she wanted, their home, these kids, and kids of their own. It took him a while to understand the appeal, but with everything that had happened to them, all the very bad in the world but also so much good, he genuinely was happy too. Still pretty afraid as well but it wasn’t just him here; he had Aqua, Ven, and the others who had become his family too. They’d get through whatever life threw at them, even if it came in twos.

“Is that why you were so sick?” Riku asked. “I mean, I don’t really know anything about it, but it seemed to affect you more then I would’ve thought.”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Things progress a little faster in this case.” She placed her hands on the table, pushing herself back a little before lifting the baggy shirt she was wearing up to show them the swell of her stomach.

It still wasn’t very large, at least not in comparison to how much it would be but everyone in the room was instantly captivated, even Ven who already knew but this time looking on with the knowledge that it wasn’t just one baby but two. Sora was out of his seat and kneeling near Aqua while him and Kairi were asking more questions than Aqua could probably keep up with; even Lea, who was pretending to be impartial, and Riku, who looked a little hesitant, had gathered around to hear Aqua’s answers better.

It was only natural, for kids who had lived their lives with so much loss and worry to be enthralled with new life and the hope of the future. Their lives weren’t easy; there was a reason a lot of keyblade wielders didn’t have kids. Terra couldn’t say he never thought of it before, but the scene in front of him made him smile. He didn’t really have to worry too much, no matter what happened his kids would always have a family.

There was only one person Terra wished was here to hear the news but he could almost see the knowing and amused look on Master Eraqus’ face. Terra had a feeling their master would be proud of the things they went through to get here, and glad they found their own happiness. Terra also thought Master Eraqus would’ve loved to hear the voices echoing off the hallways, feet running through the castle; the whole placed filled with the laughter of their own family both biological and adopted because, well, it was already how Terra felt.


	5. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: 2 months after the previous chapter  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought any other chapters were sappy oh man, this is worse. Be prepared, it’s a trope I love writing in pregnancy fics but its super super sappy lmao Every time I post for this fic I’m like one of these days you guys are gonna realize I’m not a serious writer at all and I just like writing the sappiest crap I can think of lmao I guess its kind of in the nature of these tropes so I hope if you’re gotten this far you expect it. If not I am so sorry hahaha
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I had trouble with the next chapter and I make it a rule not to post till I'm one chapter a head haha but I just about have it finished so I figure its safe now.

 

The snow was melting, the air warming up as the green grass started to peak back through, the bright flowers that surrounded the castle beginning to show signs of life again. Spring was coming back which was a huge relief to Aqua who couldn’t stand the cold winter months.

The kids had been getting cabin fever too; despite the vast castle they lived in she knew all too well sometimes it never seemed big enough when all you wanted to do was be outside. It was even worse when she was unable to travel between the worlds as much as she used to. She found herself much looking forward to the warm weather when sitting outside was an option again.

The grass was a little damp, but the sun was shining overhead and most importantly Aqua only needed to wear a loose sweater over her clothes to stay warm enough while she was sitting down enjoying the first nice day in what seemed like ages.

The familiar clang of sparring was never too far away as she was sitting just outside one of the training grounds. She knew she didn’t need to watch over the kids, they were more than capable of fighting on their own but Aqua welcomed any distraction. The castle was big, and there weren’t that many people who lived there but it always seemed a lot emptier when Terra was gone.

Kairi landed on her feet near where Aqua was sitting, sliding slightly on the cement before pushing back off to go after the opponent. Kairi swung her keyblade around, making perfect aim in that way that she did but Sora was there to block her. She jumped back again, reaching a hand up to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead.

Sora called out something for her as he crouched back down, usual grin on his lips but what he said Aqua couldn’t quite hear. Whatever it was worked; Kairi took off again, this time landing a spell close to where Sora was standing, nearly knocking him off his feet. He recovered with a proud smile, but wasn’t going to let her win that easily.

Aqua couldn’t help but feel her chest feel light at the sight of them. It seemed like ages ago when it was her sparring, trying to figure out a way around Terra’s strong attacks. He was much more of an intense fighter than Sora was, and Aqua was trained much longer than Kairi ever was but the heart of it was the same; two people who only wanted to see their partner improve and excel.

Aqua leaned back slightly, placing one hand behind her in the grass as the ache in her back started to get a little too strong. She rested her other hand on the top of her stomach. It had almost become habitual since everyone who needed to know knew, and since, well, she couldn’t hide it anymore even if she wanted to. She very well probably would’ve run out of clothes that fit her at this point if she didn’t have Kairi who was more than happy to bring clothing back every time she left their world. Not to mention the accumulating mass of baby clothes and toys that only seemed to get larger every time Aqua went into the nursery; which was probably mostly from Ven and Lea who still seemed to be in a battle over who could be the best uncle.

A smile pulled at her lips as she absent mindedly tapped her thumb against her stomach. She had been so afraid at first, afraid of what to do, what people would think, what they would say but she found she had the best support system she could ask for. Kairi and Sora were more than happy to bring back anything Aqua would ever ask for (and more) without a single question; save for Sora who’s genuine curiosity sometimes got the best of him. Ven jumped at any opportunity to help Aqua with anything she needed, which she found comforting when Terra wasn’t home. Riku and Lea were always a little more hesitant, like they were unsure how to handle all of this but Riku was the first one to offer to help Terra with whatever they were asked to assist with when she couldn’t go, and Aqua often found teas or food already made with her name on it in a scribbly handwriting she knew to be Lea’s.

She sighed as she glanced up to the sky overhead. A part of her wished she could see Terra and Riku coming back even though they still had an estimated few days away. The world was a very different place now, but she couldn’t help but still feel that ache of worry whenever anyone of them left their world. There was always a threat, and there was always a need for them, which is why they continued to do their jobs but she didn’t always like it.

Sora let out a surprised cry making Aqua look back to the training grounds. He was rolling off to the side, the ground scorched and still flickering with fire next to him. “That’s not fair,” he said as he jumped up to his feet, though he sounded more impressed than mad. “Lea always teaches you the good stuff.”

“It’s plenty fair,” she laughed, moving to take a defensive position as Sora started to charge after her.

Kairi blocked him, making him jump back and swing into his next attack.

Aqua wondered if they knew how similar they were to her and Terra when they were younger. She was half tempted to bring it up just to see the looks on their faces.

She wanted to ignore the slight sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach but it was hard. As much as she was grateful Terra had no problem stepping up for her when she was unable to do her job any longer, she wished he didn’t have to leave so often. Next to her he was the oldest master here and Riku had the most seniority so they were gone the most. Ven wanted to go this time, but opted to stay back probably more for Aqua’s sake than anything. Though the last time she checked both Ven and Lea were still sleeping their morning away.

She knew it wasn’t easy on Terra either. She saw the way he tensed whenever an assignment would come in, hoping it didn’t specifically request him or her so he could give the lead to one of the other kids. He didn’t like leaving her any more than she liked him to leave, despite the fact she still had months to go before she was close to being near the due date. While the past was firmly in the past, Aqua couldn’t deny being separated from him made her nervous, now more so than ever.

She sighed as she looked back up at the sky one more time just in case.

Still nothing. She didn’t know why she was surprised. Apparently her attempted distraction wasn’t doing as much as she wanted to. It was hard without his ever familiar presence, his low voice never too far away, his comforting hands laced over her stomach as she tried not to fall asleep leaning back against him on the couch.

It was a surprise; the sudden pressure on the side of her stomach, the almost weightless feeling of motion that made her breath catch in her throat. “Oh,” was about all she could manage at that moment, hand fluttering down to where she felt the movement but it was enough to get the attention of both Sora and Kairi.

“Aqua?” Sora said, his voice questioning. “Are you okay?”

She nodded, mainly because she wasn’t sure if she spoke any words would actually come out. She kept her hand pressed to the side of her stomach though there wasn’t anything else. Did she imagine it?

Her answer apparently hadn’t been satisfactory because when she looked up Sora was hurrying over to her with Kairi on his heels.

“Is something wrong?” he asked again, this time leaning over so his hands were on his knees, forehead furrowed. Kairi stood next to him looking like she wasn’t sure if she should be worried or not.

“No, no,” Aqua breathed. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“Then what is it?” Kairi asked.

“I just…” Aqua tapped her fingers lightly against her stomach, but nothing. “I thought I felt the babies move.”

“Whoa, really?” Sora’s tone changed completely from worried to eager as Kairi clapped her hands together, an excited gasp coming from her lips.

“What did it feel like?” she asked, leaning over Sora slightly.

“I felt a sort of push against the side here,” Aqua said, tapping the spot again. “And almost a turning sensation, it’s hard to explain. But I can’t imagine what else it could’ve been.”

Sora let out a whistle, looking to her stomach and back up to her face. “Not doing it again?”

Aqua shook her head. “No, doesn’t seem so.”

“What were you thinking about beforehand?”

“Sora,” Kairi giggled, reaching over to push at his head slightly. “I don’t think it works like that.”

“Well, why not?”

“Oh, I mean, I was just thinking Terra,” Aqua answered, no reason not to tell them.

Sora clicked his tongue, gesturing towards her. “See I bet that was it, they miss him too.”

The sentiment from Sora’s tell it like it is voice made Aqua feel a rush of emotions, nearly making tears prick at her eyes. Simple maybe, possibly implausible but the thought their kids even as small as they were recognized who their father was and when he wasn’t here was enough to make her want to cry.

Aqua gasped when she felt the same pressure against her, this time a few more pushes against her stomach.

“What is it?” Kairi asked, voice sounding a little enthralled. “Did they move again?”

Aqua held her hand out for which one of them wanted to take it first. Sora tried but Kairi reached Aqua first and he seemed to be okay to let it go.

She placed Kairi’s palm down on the side Aqua was feeling the most movement from. There was no sharp motion at the moment but she could still feel the almost weightless motion them adjusting. Kairi’s forehead furrowed like she was afraid she was missing something but that elated grin was back when she felt what was probably a kick.

“Oh, wow,” she breathed. “It’s really there.”

Sora, who seemed to get impatient in the few moments he was left out, nudged his hand under Kairi’s. She rolled her eyes but moved her hand so he could get in better. 

“Did they stop?” he asked, looking up to Aqua.

She hummed. “Sort of. I can still kind of feel them moving but I-oh!” This was going to take some getting used to.

“Hey!” Sora exclaimed, a smile similar to Kairi’s on his lips. “That was a strong one. Good kick, baby.” He tapped the spot once before leaning back on his heels. “Well, they’re definitely you and Terra’s kids.”

Kairi leaned down a little closer to where Sora’s head was. “Do you think they can hear us?”

“They should,” Aqua said, moving her hand to where his had been a moment ago. “Even if it’s just a vague sort of noise to them.”  

“Do they recognize how we talk?” Sora asked.

“You mean, like being able to tell you apart?” She felt another sharp movement but otherwise it seemed to be settling down.

“Yeah, like would they recognize us by our voices?”

The curiosity and genuine excitement in both their eyes made Aqua feel like she was going to cry again, though she was aware that was probably more due to her hormone level than anything. She didn’t know what she deserved to have people who cared so much for her and her children who weren’t even born yet, but she was thankful every day these were the people she shared her home with.

“They can probably recognize tones, especially ones they hear a lot,” she said, absently mindedly rubbing the side of her stomach even though the motions had settled down to nothing again. “So they’ll know mine the best, and Terra’s probably after but I spend enough time with Ven and all of you that I don’t think you’ll ever be strangers to them.”

Kairi sighed, happy smile on her lips. “I can’t wait to see them.”

Aqua hummed; she didn’t think she needed to vocalize she felt the same.

“Well, in that case we’re gonna be buddies,” Sora said, pointing his finger at her stomach. “So that you guys know that _I’m_ actually the best uncle. Don’t tell Ven or Lea, it’s our secret, babies.”

Kairi rolled her eyes, reaching over to tap at Sora’s head. “You boys are ridiculous.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have any competition!”

She was already laughing when Sora pushed himself back up to stand. He didn’t look mad, he never was mad at her. It was so familiar it struck a jab at Aqua’s heart. She could almost picture the surprised look on Terra’s face when she told him she could feel the babies moving, the way it would melt into that warm smile, the glisten in his eyes that she had gotten so used to these past few months. She missed him; she wished he didn’t have to go this time.

“Why don’t we go wake up Lea and Ven for lunch,” Aqua said instead.

“Can we wake them up any way we’d like?” Sora asked. He was always a sweet boy, but that mischievous look him his eyes came out, especially when it came to his friends.

“You didn’t hear yes from me,” Aqua said, bracing on hand against the ground to help catch her balance enough to stand up; it absolutely wasn’t as easy as it used to be.

Sora held out both his hands for her which she took with a grateful smile. Once he was satisfied she was on her feet, he quickly took off after Kairi who was already walking back to the castle. He must’ve said something to her, because she reached over to push him while she laughed.

Aqua followed behind them, looking once more at the sky. Still nothing. With a sigh she looked back up to the castle, at least she wasn’t alone, the kids kept her plenty company.

“Just in time for lunch?”

She paused on the walkway, turning her head to look behind her only to see Riku heading up towards her. He had his hands rubbing together, like there was nothing more appealing than eating at right this second though really he was probably just happy to not be working anymore.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she said, though when she glanced behind him Terra wasn’t there. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah,” he said, waving her off. “Just fine. He’s coming don’t worry.”

She wondered when Riku was able to read her so well; he probably took after Terra more than she ever noticed. Even still the relief she felt was more than a little welcome.

“Did they notice?” Riku asked, point towards Sora and Kairi who were almost to the castle door now.

“Not that I know of. If you hurry you’ll get the pleasure of waking up Lea and Ven too.”

Riku snorted, but he waved as he broke into a jog to catch up with his friends. Aqua looked back down the path again but this time Terra was walking up. She waited for him as she felt a smile pull at her lips; even though he wasn’t even within touching distance just knowing he was home was enough to make everything feel back in place.

 “Hey,” he said, coming to stop in front of her. He looked like he was going to say something else but she threw her arms around him before he could, landing her head against his shoulder.

She felt him breathe out a long breath as he put his arms around her too, hand resting on her lower back and chin propped up on her head. “I missed you,” she murmured into his clothes, even though she felt like it was an obvious statement.

“Yeah, I missed you too.”

Aqua could feel the brush of his lips against the top of her head though she didn’t move, opting to take in the reassuring warmth of his body, the familiar scent she always associated with him. Her eyes fluttered shut. “Riku said it went fine.”

“It was fine, no need to worry like I know you did.”

She tilted her head up to see him looking down at her, knowing smile on his lips but before she could actually tell him anything she felt that same weightless sensation as before.

“Everything okay here then?” His forehead wrinkled in that way it did when he was the one who was worried but didn’t want to admit it.

She reached a hand behind her, pulling at his till she could place it on the side of her stomach. His hand was bigger than either Sora or Kairi’s and much more familiar. Instinctively he rubbed his thumb against her but stopped short when he felt what she did, that same pressure against her stomach.

His eyes flickered up to her, the slight look of disbelief evident in his face. “Is that…?”

Aqua hummed as she nodded, her hand still over his. “Yeah, welcome home.”

His laughter was a little choked, but she got to see that smile of his. Aqua really had no idea how aware they were at this point, how much they could actually recognize Terra’s presence or his voice or if they were just reacting to her being a strange mix of elated and relaxed now that he was back, but they were moving more constantly than before.

“Clearly from all of us,” she said, reaching her other hand up to brush some of his hair from his face.

He leaned into his cheek into her touch. “Glad to be home.”

Before she got a chance to say any more he tilted his head down to kiss her. It was soft in only a way Terra was. For all his size and strength, he was the gentlest person she knew both with her and with the others. Aqua couldn’t help but lean into him more as she kissed him back. She missed this, she missed him.

The kids could wait a little longer for lunch.


	6. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: One month after previous chapter  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I know I don’t work on this one as much as I should but we’re over halfway there! This one was a little tough because I don’t like to write them fighting but at the same time they’re both so stubborn lmao they’d still fight and bicker over things. So like I can’t ignore that when I go into any sort of chapter fic with them haha Also I got a comment about Xion, Roxas, and Namine’s whereabouts (I’m sorry you were on anon or I would’ve responded directly!) I started this back before we got the major trailers for KH3, so at the time I wasn’t sure if the three of them would come back, thus they weren’t written into this fic, that's all! ^^

 

As much as Ven didn’t mind if it was his night to cook, he really hated it when he got stuck peeling potatoes. He swore Lea rigged the straws so he never drew the short one; Ven didn’t know how, but he was sure of it.

He tossed another clean one into the pan sitting on the table in front of him, only to see the pile of potatoes still in front of him. Okay, there were more than the last time he looked. He must’ve made some sort of noise of distaste because he could easily hear Riku trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Ven snorted, turning his head to see Riku still at the counter, cutting up vegetables of his own. “When was the last time either of you had to do this?”

“We all have to take turns,” Riku said, though he still looked way more amused than he had any right to be.

“Stop being so dramatic.” Lea was by the stove, keeping watch on the timer till he could put the first batch of meat in the oven but otherwise not doing as remotely hard work.

“Says you,” Ven said, gesturing over with his peeler. “Have you done anything yet?”

“Only cut up all this splendid variety of meat,” Lea said, gesturing to the pans laid out on the counter. “Pay attention, blondie.”

To be fair, they did look good and he had to hope no one heard how his stomach growled. He was about to say it was beside the point but he paused, hearing hushed voices outside the kitchen door, maybe the hallway. Ven wasn’t sure what was being said but he recognized the tones well enough. He didn’t know whether to cringe or to try and hear what Terra and Aqua were arguing about.

The oven beeped and Lea shifted to open the door, sticking the tray of meat in it.

Terra and Aqua were unique in the way neither ever raised their voices, at each other or Ven and the rest of the kids who lived here no matter how mad they might’ve been. They even got along so well he assumed most of the new keyblade bearers didn’t even know the two of them did fight especially since they never did in front of anyone who wasn’t involved; Ven was around them for a long time so he knew differently. Over the years he saw them fight in front of him or late at night when they thought no one else could hear or worst of all, when it didn’t even really seem like they were fighting but they wouldn’t talk about it so they just ended up sulking and avoiding each other. They didn’t too often anymore, though they absolutely did a lot when they were teenagers, but it wasn’t like it never happened. They not only shared their lives but also their jobs and running a home full of teenagers too; it’s not like they’d always agree on everything.

Ven recognized the low tones in Terra’s voice, his defensive nature always amplified when she was mad at him.  Ven almost saw Terra standing there, shoulders back, chin up, arms across his chest, intimidating almost if it wasn’t directed Aqua who never in her life was afraid of him. He didn’t get mad often; he was the most patient person Ven knew. Terra let a lot roll of his back, well, until everything he wouldn’t say built up and he just sort of snapped. Or when he was fearful of something and didn’t want to say so. In this case it was easy to tell it was directed at her as it was her voice that was higher than usual, words falling off her lips at a rapid speed, Terra interjecting every so often.

She was the one to be intimidated by when she was upset. She was firm in what she wanted to say, voice unwavering, eyes narrowed slightly. Ven had been on the receiving end too, and it always reminded him of being scolded by Master Eraqus; they had the same sort of presence about them, it was gentle but firm. In this case though, it was probably because she was upset about something else entirely and not that Ven cast the wrong spell that could’ve been dangerous for by standers. It could have to do with Terra or might not have anything to do with him and Aqua was just upset. Ven didn’t want to say she was overly emotional, but she…well, was.

Ven glanced over to Riku and Lea both of whom stopped what they were doing, taking careful glances at the door. Clearly, neither Terra nor Aqua were doing a very good job at hiding their argument. Ven wondered if it was even anything all that serious; he supposed it must be if Terra was upset too. Usually he just went along with Aqua’s moods the easiest out of all of them; he was the best at adapting to her at the drop of a pin. If he was upset, it had to be something.

Ven cringed when he heard a door shut firmly in the hallway. Lea nearly dropped the timer he was holding, fumbling it till he could hold it steady again while Riku held the knife down on the counter, both sets of eyes on Ven obviously looking for some answers or reassurance. He could understand. Sure, they were all old enough to not even need guardians anymore but at the same time, no one liked it when mom and dad fought.

He tried to give them a reassuring smile, about to tell them he was sure everything was just fine but the kitchen door swung open so fast he nearly fell off the chair. Riku quickly started cutting vegetables again, while Lea looked anywhere but the doorway. Ven on the other hand no choice but to look up at Aqua who was walking into the kitchen.

She was wearing the same loose clothing he had seen her in last, but she absolutely wasn’t in the same good spirits as this morning. Her jaw was clenched shut, hands down at her sides as she kept her eyes firmly on the cabinets over the sink and counter. She didn’t look like she was crying, but her face had red splotches on it, another fairly obvious sign she was mad. Aqua didn’t look at any of them or even acknowledge their presence really, she just waited till she reached the cabinet she wanted and swung it open.

She was pretty tall for a girl, at least Ven always thought so, but she was already in her seventh month with not one but two and well, was showing a lot. Not that he’d ever tell her that, he valued his life way more but it was the inevitable truth. Even more so as he watched her try to get close enough to the counter to reach what she was looking for but she couldn’t. She stood up on her toes, trying to grab for a tin but it was still out of her reach.

Ven was about to risk his life to stand up and help, cause gods the last thing he’d want was for her to slip and fall but Lea was already at her side.

“Here,” he said, easily reaching a hand up to the tin which probably had some sort of sweets in it but the look on her face was enough to make him stop. He held his hands up to her, stepping back. “Alright, or not.”

Aqua sighed, reaching a hand up to her face and Ven knew her beeline of anger was broken. “No, Lea, I’m sorry,” she said, her voice much softer than it had been outside the door, and much more tired. “I didn’t mean it.”

“It’s cool,” he said, leaning back up at the counter. “I’m in no place to judge, I don’t have lug human beings around in my body.”

Ven didn’t exactly know what had gotten her so worked up, but he also knew it probably wasn’t exactly good for her either. “Hey, come sit with me,” he said, gesturing to the open chair next to him and hoping she was done with her snapping for the day.

Aqua sighed again but she did as he asked, pulling the chair out far enough so she could sit at the table without hitting her stomach against it.  She dropped one hand to the wooden table, just out of reach of Ven’s vegetable peeling, and the other to the top of her stomach, fingers tapping lightly. She looked a little less angry, but she didn’t exactly look like herself either.

He hoped maybe she’d offer it up to him, but he had a feeling he’d have to press if he wanted to help and he did. He hated seeing her upset as much as he’d hate to see Terra upset wherever he went off to. They went through enough pain in their lives; they didn’t need it when they were supposed to be happy.

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Ven asked, dropping his peeler in the pile of vegetables.

Aqua looked up at him, putting on the fakest smile he had ever seen. What did she think? He was still twelve and believed everything he saw? “Oh, nothing, Ven. I’m just tired.”

“Uh huh,” he said, leaning over the table some. “Bullshit.”

“Ventus,” she warned but it was lacking any sort of force.

 “I’m sorry, Aqua, we heard you fighting with Terra.” The other two were quiet still, but Ven knew they were paying attention. “So just let it out instead of letting it eat you. Judgement free zone here. Right?”

“Blondie’s right,” Lea said. He was leaning back on the counter, timer ticking away next to him.

“Of course, I’m right.”

Aqua reached her hand up to her face, running it up through her hair. “Well, I am sorry, boys, I didn’t mean for you to hear that. I forgot you were cooking.”

“It’s fine,” Riku said, his voice a little lower than usual but Ven assumed it was Riku’s way of being considerate. “Everyone fights sometimes, usually more the more you love someone.”

“I guess that means Lea really loves everyone,” Ven snorted.

“I hope you’re ready to peel potatoes for every kitchen duty, kid,” Lea said, jumping up to sit on the counter.

Ven knew Lea probably was kidding but it made a smile crack at Aqua’s lips so it was worth it should he enforce it.

“It’s just…” Aqua sighed again but this time it was a little more aggravated than before. “I love Terra but he’s driving me insane.”

“Shouldn’t you be used to that by now?” Ven asked, smiling so she knew he was only teasing.

“To an extent,” she said, reaching over to swat at his arm. “It’s like I can’t do anything at all without him making any sort of questioning comment, or asking if I should be doing those things. I’m not dying, I can still function just fine. I don’t need help every second of the day for stupid daily tasks.”

It clicked in Ven’s head almost immediately; he really should’ve assumed. He always knew this day would eventually get here when queen of independence Aqua would have to grapple with coming to terms she couldn’t do everything herself anymore. It had taken her a long time to come around to the fact she couldn’t do her job all the time, and then worse when she couldn’t even travel anymore, so it was probably just a downhill road when she couldn’t even get a tin of cookies without help.

“Okay, but, you do realize it’s because you can’t always do those tasks, right?”

Probably on habit she shot him a look, making him lean back into his chair.

“I’m serious, Aqua, I know you don’t want to hear it but it’s true. I don’t think you need to be coddled or babied, but you physically are incapable of doing some things you used to.” He thought he might get snapped at but instead she just placed her elbow on the table, propping her chin in her hand.

“I know,” she said. “I know. Believe me I’m aware of how exhausting even walking up one flight of stairs is let alone any sort if usual routine I used to have but that doesn’t mean I like to be told what I can and cannot do. I _know_ what I can and cannot do.”

“I don’t think anyone would say you aren’t aware how it affects you,” Lea said, reaching his hand up to the cabinet to pull the tin down himself. “But truth be told, I’m not always sure you do know what you can’t do.”

Aqua turned to look at him, just as he popped one of the cookies in his mouth.

“He has a point,” Ven said. “You’ve never been good at stepping back and letting other people have the reigns.”

She arched an eyebrow as she looked back to Ven. “Are you telling me you find me controlling?”

“That depends,” he said, tapping his hands on the table. “How capable are you of murder today?”

“I think what Ven means,” Riku said, looking up from cutting. “Is that we all know you like to do things yourself and while that’s admirable, your health has to come first.”

“Look,” Ven said. “I’m not trying to gang up on you cause I completely know Terra probably takes it too far cause he worries way too much and he probably pushed you over the edge, am I right?”

“I didn’t mean to snap at him either,” she said, looking a little more like her usual self, feeling bad for the things she must’ve said.

“I’m not saying he’s always going to be right or even rational, but I think you know it’s because Terra would rather die than let anything happen to you or your kids.”

There was a small smile, a real one this time; Ven only hoped he didn’t accidentally make her dissolve into tears. “I know,” she breathed.

“So humor him sometimes, other times get me and I’ll tell him to knock it off and let you do what you need to do.”

Lea snorted into the cookie he was eating like the idea of Ven getting Terra to do anything was hilarious.

“Or, you know,” Riku said, a small smile on his lips as he looked up. “She can just talk to Terra and tell him how she wants to still be able to do some of the things she’s used to provided it doesn’t compromise anyone’s wellbeing.”

“Probably a better point,” Ven said, pointing his finger at Riku.

“Okay,” Aqua chuckled, already looking better than she had when she first came in the kitchen. “Thank you, boys.”

“That’s what family is for right?” Ven said as he leaned back, kicking the front legs off the ground some.

“That’s right,” she said, though she kind of looked like she might cry at the sentiment. That he was still getting used to.

Lea jumped off the counter, walking the short distance to the table to hold out the tin to Aqua. She smiled at him as she reached to grab one or a few but she barely had time to put it in her mouth before the kitchen door opened.

While it could’ve been Sora or Kairi wondering if dinner was done yet Ven wasn’t surprised when it was Terra in the doorway. Him and Aqua still missed the mark communication wise sometimes but they were a lot better, and a lot better about realizing when they were wrong and not letting anger fester. They knew all too well what that could do.

He looked a little unsure, one hand scratching behind his head like he was trying to figure out if Aqua was still upset with him or not.

“Hey, big guy,” Lea said, holding up the tin of cookies. “Want some?”

Terra’s eyes flickered to Aqua who had turned her head to look at him. “I’m good, thanks.” He paused, probably reading the atmosphere which wasn’t very tense anymore. “Should you be eating those before dinner?”

Lea shrugged, dropping a hand to Ven’s head to ruffle his hair. “Maybe if blondie didn’t take a million years to peel vegetables so we could eat dinner.”

“Oh, so this is _my_ fault?” He reached up to swat Lea’s hand away.

“I am out of things to cut,” Riku said, holding the knife up in his hand slightly.

“I hate preparing dinner with you two.”

“Ven.” Terra rolled his eyes but started walking towards the table. “Just give it here.”

“Gladly.” Ven leg the chair hit the floor again as he reached over the table to pass Terra the peeler when he sat down next to Aqua.

“Somehow I don’t think that’s fair,” Riku said but Ven reached his hands up behind his head.

“Hey, he offered. That’s on him.”

Terra snorted but he grabbed a potato, starting to run the peeler along the skin. It was quiet for a moment, just the sound of the oven running, the timer ticking away. Aqua reached over to wrap her hands around his upper arm, leaning her head over to his shoulder. He turned his head to her, leaning down slightly to press a kiss to her hair.

It was hard to miss the smile on her lips, the way she sighed as she closed her eyes, Terra shifting down in his seat some to keep his head against hers. Ven supposed when you knew someone so well, sometimes words weren’t needed. They both knew the other was sorry, that they worried because they cared.

Ven pushed himself back from the table, reaching for the bowl of vegetables so he could give what he did do to Riku. Aqua said something to Terra behind them but Ven didn’t pay any attention to what it was.

The timer rang on the oven and Lea shoved one more cookie in his mouth before reaching for a pot warmer so he could pull out the meat to add some vegetables to. Ven grabbed one of the cookies from the tin himself as he leaned up against the counter, watching Riku help add what he cut up to the meal. Terra said something back to Aqua, his voice low but calm, soothing even to Ven when it was directed at Aqua.

Life moved on. They’d be okay. Everyone would be just fine, he never doubted that anymore.

 


	7. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Additional Pairings: N/A  
> Setting: One month after the previous chapter  
> Rating: K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN It’s the day before my birthday so have some sappy sappy fluff cause what better way for me to celebrate hahaha We’re getting real close till I can finally actually write the babies! Not quite there yet, but soon. I actually like how this one came out though I was stuck on it for a little while. I just wanted a quiet moment with the Wayfinder Trio more than anything <3

 

“And then, we got pushed right into the chalk drawing, like it came to life all around us.”

Out of the corner of Terra’s eyes he could see Ven waving his arms around frantically like that would describe adequately what was going on in his story. It didn’t, even to people who had eyes to see him, but Terra appreciated the effort Ven was going through to keep Aqua entertained.

“It almost had a strange feel to it,” Ven continued. “Like we could tell it was a world inside a world, which is I guess why we got asked to go in the first place. Something like that wasn’t heard of in other worlds so they wanted to make sure nothing was bad about it.”

“I see,” Aqua said. She sounded alert and interested to what Ven was saying but there was also a layer of exhaustion to her voice.

“Well, the only thing bad was the outfit Terra had to wear. I wish I had been smart enough to remember to take a picture to show you. You’d _all_ probably cackle about as much as I did.”

“I think you did enough cackling for all five of us,” Terra said, trying to focus on the papers scattered over the desk but the words were blurring together. He reached up to rub his forehead, letting his eyes close for a second. How late was it?

“That’s true,” Ven snickered.

“Even though you had to wear the same outfit.”

“Yeah, but I pulled it off spectacularly.”

“Real cute, Ven,” Terra yawned. The temptation to just keep his eyes closed and fall asleep right on the desk was tempting but he forced his eyes back open to look down at the reports he was supposed to be finishing. He used to wonder what Eraqus did in his study all the times that he wasn’t teaching or training with them; Terra didn’t quite have to wonder anymore.

“I’m sure you were,” Aqua said and he didn’t even have to look to hear the amusement in her voice. “Both of you.”

That only sent Ven into a spiral of laughter again.

It was a warm night, summer coming in fiercely. Terra had the windows in his room open, the night air blowing in and hopefully taking out some of the humidity. It smelt almost like it would rain, but every time he looked the stars and the moon were clear, not a cloud in sight.

“But everything was…” She cut off with an exasperated sigh. “Ven, do you mind, getting…”

Terra turned around in his chair looking over to the bed where Aqua was trying to push herself up to sit better.

“Got it,” Ven said, leaning backwards almost off his spot on the bed to grab an extra pillow that must’ve fallen off at some point. “Here, lean up a little more.”

Aqua did as he asked while he secured the pillow behind her lower back. She sighed again when she leaned back against the pillows that were already propped up against the headboard of the bed, but this time she at least seemed a little more comfortable. “Thank you,” she said. “But everything was okay? On the mission?”

“Everything was fine,” Terra said, resting his arm on the back of his chair even though he knew the faster he got this paperwork done the faster he could go to bed. “No problems.”

“No problems at all,” Ven nodded as to support the statement. “It was fun even. Have you ever seen penguins wear suits before?”

Aqua laughed, and though it was breathy and tired, she still had a smile on her face as she looked to Ven. “Suits, really?”

“Really! They even danced.”

“Oh? Will you show me?”

Ven reached a hand to the back of his head, like he was suddenly embarrassed. “I dunno, I don’t remember.”

“Don’t be modest,” Terra said. “I’m sure you could do it off memory.”

“Hey, you’re just teasing now,” Ven huffed. “How about _you_ do it.”

“No, Aqua already knows what a terrible dancer I am. I don’t think she needs a reminder.”

“I beg to differ,” she chuckled, though it was broken with a sharp breath, her hand fluttering down to the side of her stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Ven asked, quickly leaning forward to her.

Nights like these Terra was thankful that Ven liked to hang out with them more than he liked to sleep. Aqua refused to let Terra abandon any sort of work for her, but she was also having a difficult time getting any sleep. He knew it only came with the territory; she was eight months pregnant and the bigger the babies got the more active they were at all hours of the night. Not to mention the additional strain it put on every inch of her body let alone being comfortable enough to fall asleep. When Ven was here to keep her company and look after her if she had any discomfort made Terra feel a little more at ease, even if he’d gladly leave his work any chance he got.

“Oh, nothing,” she said, though her voice was strained slightly, gesturing for Ven to give her his hand. “They just don’t seem to understand what sleep means.”

Ven let her place his hand over to the side of her stomach and he must’ve felt them moving around because his blue eyes lit up. “Not even a little bit.” Ven leaned in a little bit, rubbing his hand gently against her. “We’re going to have so much fun, you know that right?”

Terra yawned again, leaning his chin against his arm as Aqua reached her other hand up to Ven’s head, brushing some of his bangs from his face. The babies must’ve done something in reaction to his voice because he was grinning as he looked up to Aqua.

“I think they do,” Aqua said.

Ven gave her another quick few taps before he flopped down on his back on the bed “Since it’s so close now, what do you think of the genders? Staying the same? Changed at all?”

“You’re only asking because I know you guys have a bet going,” Terra snorted.

Ven placed a hand on his chest, looking a little outraged. “Excuse me, how dare you think I’d profit on my future nieces or nephews.”

Terra arched his eyebrows.

“And because we all know _I’m_ going to win so it’s pointless to discuss that fact.”

“That’s what I thought.” Terra glanced over to Aqua who was laughing slightly but was also already watching him. She didn’t say anything about him essentially abandoning his paperwork but it was also like…

He glanced to the clock in the corner of the room. It was already nearing two o’clock in the morning, so maybe she already understood he probably wasn’t finishing it tonight.

“I’m still the same,” Aqua said, tapping her fingers absent mindedly. “I think its girls. I couldn’t tell you why, I always thought it was a girl before I found out there were two so I figure there could be two just as easily.

“I know I probably should listen to you,” Terra said.

Aqua got this look on her face, which despite her exhaustion was so familiar a teasing face he saw countless times. “When have you ever?”

Ven clapped his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh.

“Yeah, yeah.” Terra rolled his eyes, even though he was just happy that she felt well enough to still have that personality of hers he loved so much. “I’m only saying I remember how I was as a kid, only boys could cause you as much trouble and annoyance as they have.”

“He has a fair point,” Ven said.

“Well what about you then,” Aqua said, reaching over to push lightly at his head.

“The best of both worlds, a boy and a girl.”

“Why?” Terra asked, more curious than accusing. It was reasonable enough he supposed, and it’s not like he never thought about it either but Ven sounded so sure in the fact that there had to be some reasoning behind it.

“Because, you guys were like meant to be together,” he said. “I always knew that before I even knew that I knew that, so I think it would be destiny’s way of…I dunno, making things right after things went wrong for so long.”

Okay, well, that wasn’t quite what Terra was expecting but still felt a smile on his lips; both from the sentiment and from how mature Ven sounded when he said it. Sometimes it was hard to realize how much he grew up, that he wasn’t that scared little boy any more, that he was ready to be a master in his own right but Terra found himself more proud than sad.

“That’s sweet, Ven,” Aqua said, her eyes looking a little watery. “I like that.”

He waved her off slightly, be the smile from the approval was clear on his face. Terra loved that the castle had so many residents again, that there would be even more. He loved that his family, both through friendship and now blood, continued to grow but there was something special to him about the three of them. It was how his life started really.

Terra didn’t really remember his parents, they died when he was young but ever since he was brought to the Land of Departure with Eraqus it was home, they were family. Aqua came after and while they butted heads a lot as they both tried to figure out how to be friends with each other, once they understood how the other operated, what made them happy, what made them mad, what made them laugh, they were inseparable. When Ven came into their lives he was like the little brother neither ever had; their own unique family that couldn’t be broken apart even when outside forces tried their damnedest. Sure they were missing one important family member, but only in body not in heart.

Terra often felt like Eraqus was still with them in the quietest of the halls, in the warm breezes that blew around their hair, in the moonlight that kept the darkness at bay at nights. He knew he wasn’t the only one; Ven often said because they left their wayfinders on Eraqus’ memorial they left him a way to always come back to them, even if they couldn’t see him. Aqua would hum in approval, the thought of him being still with them comforting. Terra knew because he felt the same way about it.

He hoped it was true, because in a month and a half he was going to need all the help he could get, especially from the only dad he ever knew. Terra tried not to worry about it, but late at night when he realized that he’d never even held a baby before how was he supposed to know to take care of his own kids it wasn’t exactly easy. He saw the lives of two kids who trained under the same master, and how one was led to darkness while the other embraced light. How was he supposed to lead anyone down the right paths when he himself wasn’t always on the right path?

The comfort of Aqua and Ven talking, of their presence was starting to fade, leaving Terra’s chest clenched, making it feel hard to breath. He didn’t have time to push off the what ifs any more when every day came closer to the reality that he was going to have two lives in his hands.

“Terra,” Aqua said, making him blink his eyes. Both Aqua and Ven were watching him, and Terra wondered just how long he had zoned out. “C’mon, I know you’re about to fall asleep on that chair.”  

Ven looked like he was about to laugh at catching Terra passing out at his desk but Aqua looked a little more knowingly; despite the smile her forehead was furrowed. Maybe not knowing exactly what he was thinking, but something along the lines.

“Alright,” Terra said, pushing himself up from the chair to walk over to the bed that was already looking a little full; considering Ven rolled over on his side to face Aqua it was clear he had no thought of leaving.

She carefully inched herself forward on the bed, moving aside some of the pillows so there was room for him. Terra did his best not to jostle her too much as he climbed in behind, kicking his legs up on the bed on either side of her. She laid back against him with a small sigh, but one he at least knew was a content one as he placed his hands over her stomach.

He could easily feel them moving around, clearly the reason she was still awake. It made his chest feel warm for a moment, feeling living proof that they were there and they were real never got old, but he couldn’t shake his previous mindset that easily. Terra leaned his head down slightly, placing a quick kiss to the side of her head, letting the easy comfort of Aqua’s presence try and make him relax.

“Do you have names yet?” Ven asked, tapping his finger against the blanket under him.

“Not since yesterday when you asked last,” Aqua chuckled, though she was sounding significantly more tired.

“C’mon,” he said. “You need names, names like make it so real.”

“Believe me, Ven. It’s plenty real to me.”

Terra snorted, closing his eyes, his head still leaned up against hers.

They were all quiet for a moment and Terra thought the two of them might’ve actually fallen asleep this time, but the babies were still moving around and Ven was shifting on the bed.

“Hey,” he said, though his voice was much quieter than before. “Can I ask you guys something personal?”

That question could be alarming coming from a teenager but Terra knew from his own embarrassing experience, Eraqus was plenty adept in giving _those_ sorts of talks. Ven was already plenty aware of what went into actually having kids.

“Of course,” Aqua said. “You know we’ll always be honest with you, Ven.”

He was quiet, hesitant almost. Ven was always curious and always open with that curiosity so it was strange to see him nervous to ask them something. Terra opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Ven who was picking at the blanket.

“Do you guys ever get scared? Like about all of this?”

Terra swallowed the lump in his throat, afraid that maybe he accidentally spoke aloud when he was lost in his mind a few minutes ago but it wasn’t directed just at him. He _knew_ he was afraid, and often afraid for that matter, but voicing that to the two people he loved the most was a lot harder.

“Oh, Ven,” Aqua said in that soft tone of hers. “Of course, absolutely.”

It wasn’t like he didn’t know, but there was something about the honesty in her tone that made him feel not quite as alone in his own fears.

“I get scared sometimes too,” Ven said, not looking up at them. “That like something bad might happen to you or them, and then I don’t know what I’d do. I don’t know if I could do it again.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “It’s okay to feel that way, that’s what love is. You don’t want anything bad to happen to the people you love so much so that it hurts sometimes. You know what makes me feel better?”

Ven did look up that time.

“You,” she said, reaching her hand out to ruffle his hair. “Terra, and Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Lea all people who I know if anything ever happened to me would not only take care of our children, but would take care of each other and that’s all I’d ever want.”

“Okay,” Ven said, a small smile on his lips.

“And I know…” Aqua said as she reached for Terra’s hand, lacing her fingers with his. “Terra gets scared sometimes too, it’s not just me.”

“I am right here,” he said, though he wasn’t actually upset; it was the truth after all.

“Yeah, I know but you’d never actually say it.”

He couldn’t ever say she didn’t know him.

“For the same reasons?” Ven asked, glancing up to Terra.

“Mostly,” he said, also not a lie. The fear of something happening to him again and not only leaving Aqua and Ven but two small children now was enough to keep him up at night at times.

“He gets worried he won’t know what do to as a father, that he won’t make the right choices or won’t be able to be there for them like he wants to be but he should know he’s wrong.”

Terra shook his head and laughed despite himself. He supposed it was pointless to keep anything from her. “Am I now?”

“Absolutely. I know it because I’ve had bandages put on my knees by you, and I’ve watched you encourage Ven to be the best person he could be, I’ve seen you make special meals for Sora, Kairi and Riku that reminded them of their home, and I’ve seen you keep Lea on his toes in training like Master used to do to you. All not your biological children, sure, but that doesn’t matter. You do all those things without thinking, so stop thinking.”

“Should be easy for you, Ter,” Ven chuckled.

He supposed it was the mark of their own family bonds that he could reach out to gently hit Ven in the head as he leaned in to press a kiss to Aqua’s cheek. It didn’t make all the worries that swirled around in his head and the pit of his stomach vanish, but it did make him feel more at ease that in the least she believed in him just fine.

Ven was careful about it, but he scooted in, wrapping his arms around them as best as he could as his head rested on Terra’s other arm. “Well, I know you’re the best parents I ever had so I think any kids of yours are lucky. I know I was.”

Aqua hummed as she reached an arm around him but it sounded slightly choked. Terra closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the headboard, breathing out slightly.

It was scary most all the time, the closer she got to her due date the harder it got but at the same time no matter what they had each other. They already went through the worse and here they were, still awake at two am in one of their rooms keeping each other company. He supposed he should know they could get through anything as long as they were together, and in this case it was a good thing, a very good thing.

He looked back down to try and see if they wanted to move but it was too late. Terra noticed the babies had settled under his hands, Aqua’s eyes were already closed, her breathing rhythmic. Ven didn’t make it much better; he was snuggled up next to them, his head buried but Terra could see Ven’s side’s rising and falling. Also Terra’s arm had already fallen asleep.

Of course, how did he not see this one coming?

He carefully untangled his hand from Aqua’s, moving to flip off the lamp on the night stand next to him. The darkness wasn’t quite as scary as it used to be, plus the moonlight was shining in through the window.

Terra sighed as he leaned against the headboard again, eyes glancing towards the open window. His family really was much bigger now, his world even so much bigger and yet these were the times he’d cherish the most, when it was the three of them.

A warm breeze blew in through the window; blowing over them and making him close his eyes with a small smile. Ah, of course, how could he forget?

When it was the four of them.


End file.
